parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Sleeping Beauty part 13
and King Steffan and King Hubert sort of have an argument King Steffan hold on Hubert i havent seen my daughter yet and youre taking her from me King Hubert gettung my Phillip arnt you King Steffan yes but King Hubert want to see our grandchildren dont we King Steffan yes of course but King Hubert theres no time to lose getting in on the years the wedding King Steffan now be reasonible Hubert Aurora knows nothing at all about this King Hubert well King Steffan well it may come as quite a shock King Hubert shock my Phillip a shock whats wrong with my Phillip King Steffan nothing Hubert i only meant King Hubert why doesnt your daughter like my son King Steffan now now im not sure my daughter likes your son see here King Hubert im not sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather King Steffan why you unreasonible pompus blustering old windbag King Hubert unreasonible eh garde they take fish and have a food fight King Steffan i warn you Hubert this means war he uses a plate as a shield they fight fish against plate and then break into laughter King Hubert whats this all about anyway King Steffan nothing Hubert absolutely nothing King Hubert the children are bound to fall in love with each other King Steffan preciesly and as for grandchildren i ll have the woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow King Hubert splendid king seize of course King Steffan certaintly to the woodcarvers guild but suddenly an annoucement is made Announcer his royal highness Prince Phillip King Hubeter Phillip Prince Phillip enters the castle on his horse King Hubert Phillip Phillip Phillip hold Phillip hurry boy and change in something suitable you cant meet your future bride looking like that Prince Phillip well i have met her father King Hubert you have where Prince Phillip once upon a dream he singings and dances with Hubert King Hubert Phillip stop it stop that why Phillip put me down he puts him down now whats all this dream nonsense Prince Phillip it wasnt a dream father i really did meet her King Hubert Princess Aurora good heavens we must tell King Steffan why this is the most Prince Phillip i didnt say it was Aurora King Hubert you most certainly did you said Prince Phillip i said i met the girl i was going to marry i dont know who she was a peasent girl i suppose King Hubert a peasent girl why Phillip youre going to marry oh Phillip you must be joking isnt he but Samson shakes his head no King Hubert you cant do this to me give up the throne for some some nobody i wont have it youre a prince and youre going to marry a princess Prince Phillip now father youre living in the past its the fourteenth century now a days King Hubert now a days im still the king and i command you to come to your senses Prince Phillip and marry the girl i love King Hubert exactly Prince Phillip goodbye father King Hubert goodbye father marry the girl you no no Phillip stop come back Phillip Phillip how will i tell King Steffan Prince Phillip rides off on Samson to the cottage in the woodsCategory:Sleeping Beauty Parts